Amar
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Qué es amar? ¿si esa persona no está a tu lado? ¿ luchar o bajar los brazos?


Ahora o Nunca

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**ONE SHOT**

Ahí me encontraba, una tarde más, un día más, el tiempo pasaba y sentía el corazón encoger, se preguntarán ¿cómo es posible? pues creo que el amor les llega a todos, a mis 18 años no sabría definir con exactitud qué es, qué se siente, pero es algo que a veces me ahoga, un sentimiento que llena el pecho, que quisiera estar siempre a su lado, compartir lo más importante y hasta las nimiedades, detalles, pero hace meses que no estás a mi lado, hace meses que no siento tu aroma en las mañanas cuando ibas a despertarme, hace meses no escucho tu sonrisa por los pasillos de la casa, hace meses no siento tus pasos, o tu vista fija observando como entreno, hace meses que no veo ese par de orbes chocolates que tanto me gustan, y esa piel blanca que se coloreaba cuando estaba muy cerca.

¿En dónde estás? cada día me pregunto eso mirando el cielo azul, por qué tomaste esa decisión, por qué te fuiste sin más, ¿acaso mi presencia era tan desagradable?, sé que llamas una vez por semana, sé que estás "bien" eso me alegra, aunque no sea a mi lado. Pero muero cada día un poco más, en pensar que este amor sea pasajero porque estoy seguro que no lo es. Si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad, aunque no puedo ser tan idiota de pensar que me esperarías una eternidad, la brisa fresca pega en mi rostro casi dándome una bofetada, añoro ese contacto brusco que me dabas cada vez que te molestaba.

Mi dulce y agría Akane, te extraño y el destino no nos quiere ver pasar, solo dame un día y yo te espero! es pleno verano y siento como si fuese el invierno, ya no veo tu sonrisa, ya no te puedo contemplar, no soporto pensar que no volverás, no puedo pensar siquiera en que nunca me amarás.

Te quiero ver! te necesito! la distancia no puede ser el problema, eso es solo una excusa lo sé, pero como te miro! como te digo que no quiero dejar de amarte, que este amor es tuyo y de nadie más! voy a esperarte! si este amor es de verdad no existirá el tiempo ni nada que lo haga desvanecer.

Dos años después...

Caminaba por el centro de Tokio por la noche, las luces de la apabullada ciudad iluminaban cada rincón de esta. Quería comer algo y buscaba el lugar adecuado, ¿quieren saber si pude encontrarla? pues sí. Supe donde vivía, fui por ella, pero ya no estaba el brillo en los ojos de la Akane que me correspondía, con solo verla supe que el amor que sintió un día se marchitó al igual que una flor, no le dije nada, la vi a tan solo metros, sus sonrisa le pertenecía a otro o al menos eso creí. La inexperiencia y la inmadurez pueden jugarte malas pasadas, a veces quieres hacer las cosas bien, pero el universo conspira en tu contra. Cuando tienes las mejores intenciones pero algo o alguien no quiere que suceda, ese día respiré profundo hace casi medio año atrás, caminé con el dolor más agudo y agonizante que podía sentir en el pecho, llorar no era opción, un Saotome tenía orgullo, pero ese día hice la excepción, caminé derrotado y sin sentido por algunas calles, exactamente tres días después decidí regresar a Nerima, tomé la mochila con sueños rotos y con la frente en alto pero con el alma partida en dos llegué hasta la estación de trenes.

Había una banca vacía, mi tren salía en media hora. Miré atrás y pensé... ¿acaso lo intenté? claro que no! llegar hasta ahí no fue eso, no fue nada, no lo escuché de sus labios, ella nunca me vio. Realmente ¿valdrá la pena devolverme? estaba meditando en eso cuando escucho una sonrisa muy peculiar!, giro un poco y la veo hablando por celular, con su melena más larga mucho más, vestía una hermosa solera azul con pequeñas flores blancas, apenas tapaba sus rodillas, llevaba un bolso de mano y una cartera, ¿viajaría?, pronto colgó.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un haz de luz, quise correr pero mis piernas no respondían, ambos serios y firmes nos sosteníamos las miradas, de pronto ella sonrió iluminando todo a su alrededor, me sentía contrariado al fin la tenía en frente pero no podía emitir ni reaccionar, la vi acercarse decidida hasta mí.

-Saotome! ¿no piensas saludar? dijo con cierto sarcasmo pero sin dejar de sonreír

-Akane... eh...

-¿Te ibas sin siquiera saludar? continuó enarcando una de sus cejas...

-¿a dónde vas? pude pronunciar... ella cambió la actitud, miró el suelo y pronto clavó sus chocolates en mí.

-¿Qué crees?... casi tres años sin verte... creo que mi corazón te extraña, dijo debilitando toda mi defensa, mis manos no se contuvieron más y la estreché en mi regazo...

-Cómo olvidarte, si la vida me enseñó que vas primero, no me importa el tiempo yo te quiero!

Ese día sellamos el comienzo de nuestro amor, ahora vivimos en Tokio y ¿saben una cosa?, creo que si ese día no hubiésemos coincidido, me devolvía a buscarla. ¿Locura? no, para nada, era todo o nada, ahora o nunca! ¿qué perdía?.

**Fin._**

**Estimado lector, un pequeño one shot para deleitar con algo de miel. Si les gusta voten y comenten. Gracias por su apoyo. **

**Saludos desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**

_**Sweetsimphony. _**_

***Créditos al autor de la imagen.**


End file.
